


Snow way Hose'

by TwinGemiinii



Category: TF2 - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:28:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22037818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwinGemiinii/pseuds/TwinGemiinii
Summary: A goofy little christmas gift for my friend!!
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Snow way Hose'

**Author's Note:**

> murry chrysler

Snow was abundant this year, as was the chill that came with it, permeating the bones of every man in the base. While many were preparing for their holiday leave, Soldier had seated himself beside one of the front windows, glaring out at the snow as if it were the source of all his problems. Which, in a way it was. The rest of the team were headed home for the season, due to the holiday ceasefire. Jane however, would be remaining onsite this holiday. Without any actual plans or home away from the gravel war, he had decided to remain and keep a close eye on their foes, regardless that they may also be on holiday. 

“Sol you sure you wanna stay here? You’re more than welcome to come back with me for the holiday. Hell, Pyro’s comin along anyway.”

The soldier was shaken from his ruminating glare by a firm hand on his shoulder. Engineer had him fixed with a glance,though its true meaning was ignored by Jane. Brushing off the gloved hand he sat straighter, giving a hum of thought before shaking his head. 

“Negatory. I’ll stay here. Someone has to keep an eye on those cowards while the rest of you are sleeping on the job.”

There was a moment in which Dell considered trying to explain the meaning of the break again, only to recall how many times he already had. With a sigh he rolled his shoulders, giving the man another look.

“Alright, but if you change your mind, my door’s open. Just give me a call.”

He received a quiet nod, and returned to his packing. 

Three hours was all it took for the usually bustling base to become an empty husk. Soldier had settled in for the break, a radio tuned to an old sports station, and a mug of steaming coffee gripped in his hands. It was a lonely experience, but his paranoia would have only persisted had he left. Usually, they all stayed for the holidays, so the change of pace was unexpected. Still, The administrator had detailed their break, and with a chance to visit family again, the team had eagerly embraced it. Except for Soldier. 

He hadn't been alone like this in a while actually. Not since Merasmus kicked him out for being a "bad roommate". Him, a bad roommate. The very thought was traitorous. But still, he wondered how his old friend was keeping around the holiday. Perhaps he could give him a call. Tommorow that is. He and Lieutenant Bites had training today. 

The new day brought with it a light dusting of snow. Soldier and shovel made quick work of the fluff coating the drive, even going as far as making a few snow soldiers to stand watch. Guns were distributed in accordance to skill, Private Frostbite getting a rifle while Private Snowball got a pistol. With a brief salute, he left the men to their duty, heading back inside. He didnt approach the phone until decorations were taken care of, and even then it was hesitantly. 

Dialing the number was easy, but letting it ring proved to be as instense as a final cart push on upward. 

But then it happened.

"Yes hello? Merasmus speaking."

"Er-Hello Merasmus. I was wondering how your Holiday was going!"

There was a brief pause before the Wizard replied.

"It is fine..My roommate has gone out of town to visit family so im merely relaxing. How about you Soldier?"

Though they had their differences and disagreements, Merasmus still considered Jane a semi-friend. Which was better than having none at all. Wizardry is lonely work! So it wasn't a surprise to the mercenary when he returned casual conversation rather than the argumentative shouting reserved for Halloween.

"Ah. The team has left for Holiday, so Ive been keeping watch of the perimeter on my own. Well, aside from Private Snowball and Frostbite. Lieutenant Bites is slacking on the job. I was calling to see if you'd like to come over and celebrate seeing as we both have been abandoned by our brothers in arms."

There was a moment of silence, tense and thoughtful. 

And just when Soldier was about to tell him to forget it, there was the hum of magic behind him. 

"You'll have to introduce me to your newest recruits Im afraid. Theres no way I could blindly gift them something without meeting them first!"

With a grin, Soldier led the Wizard outside, where the two snow privates were granted life. 

The old friends began building their armies, Merasmus' magic giving them more life. And with that a new war had begun and would wage for the next few hours. Brave snowmen and snowwomen battled fiercely, taking ground as much as they lost. Alas, this war was not in the Wizard's favor. Though he had granted them life, Soldier's troops were loyal and would not sway to their creator's cause. The warring snow armies were vicious, Merasmus and Jane acting as generals. Much like a larger game of chess, each were attempting to capture the other through the snowmen's efforts. Jane was quite the strategist, if a bit unconventional.

They retired indoors after one of the snowmen exploded, having forgotten to throw his grenade, utterly destroying his entire unit. Merasmus was none too happy with the total annihilation of his army, but laughed regardless at the idiocy of it all. What's a smissmas without a few explosive mishaps?

With coffee and laughter in abundance, the old friends settled in for a grand Smissmass, chaotically joyful and merry in their time. Whilst the two were horrid roommates to eachother, they were friends just the same. Each producing gifts for the other on Smissmass day, seemingly perfect for the recipient. Merasmus gifted Soldier a new helmet, one more likely to stay on, with a bit of trickery. Soldier had gifted the wizard a sweater, which while ugly in nature, had perfectly suited the fashion forward caster, who had expressed honest appreciation of it.  
Both had a good time, simply catching up and talking after that until Merasmus returned home the day after Smissmass.

When the other's returned to the base, they would be startled and confused by the walking snowmen still keeping guard, as well as the carnage left from the magically powered war that had waged in their absence. But when they asked Soldier about it, he had merely shrugged and answered,

"War never changes men, even among friends."

The statement was confusing, but Soldier said it with a smile, walking off without further explanation. 

It was only the beginning of the grand tradition that would be called, The Smissmass War. 

One of merry and joyous times between two old friends, with more sure to follow.


End file.
